Top of the range model
by Mark Shakespeare
Summary: (Piotr/Kitty) Piotr wants to paint Katya - sans clothes.....


DISCLAIMER:

Kitty Pryde, Peter/Piotr Rasputin and the X-Men and all characters therein are trademarks of Marvel Comics. This story is an unauthorised work done purely for my personal enjoyment, and is not intended to infringe on any of their rights in or their profits from these characters. But this story is copy write to me.

Comments, especially (constructive) criticism, always welcomed. Please e-mail me at

mshakespeare@callnetuk.com

Notes 

This story is set after Kitty rejoined the X-Men. Oh, and she NEVER had that stupid haircut Raab gave her, and her eyes are brown, NOT hazel (sigh).....

indicates thoughts

**Top-of-the range Model**

"Okay, Petey, what was it you wanted to speak to me about? Better hurry up, I've still got work to do on getting the computer systems rebuilt."

Piotr looked a bit sheepish. "Well, Katya, I was wondering if you would be prepared to model for a painting for me. I think that you would be the perfect person for the image I have in mind to create - better than any of the other women."

Kitty raised an eyebrow sceptically. She was under no illusions about her looks vis-a-vis the other X-women. "Piotr, if this is some devious plan to get us back together again - "

"Nyet, Katya! I merely wish you to model for me, no more" Piotr was most vehement on that score. "I have an image that I think you would be perfectly suited to embody in my work." At Kitty's questioning look, he went on, "I have an image of a young vampire -"

"Oh cheers, Peter!" 

" - who is pining for her lost mortal lover. She holds a picture of him, which she regards with sorrow, remembering him in his youth and strength."

Kitty's somewhat miffed look disappeared. "Actually, that sounds pretty neat! So, what do you want me to put on, for the modelling session?"

Piotr's look became even more abashed. "Well, actually, I would like you to -"

"NO WAY, RASPUTIN!!" 

"Shto?" 

"I AM NOT GOING TO POSE FOR YOU IN THE NUDE, SO FORGET IT. NO WAY, PAL, UH UH, NEVER!"

******************************

"Tell me again how I agreed to this?" Kitty sighed. She was clad only in a blue dressing gown, with nothing on underneath. Though Piotr's studio was well-illuminated by sunlight, it wasn't the warmest room in the mansion, as she could attest. Piotr was putting a black sheet on his bed. A vase of red roses was next to the bed, and a small, framed portrait, of Illyana. He pulled the curtains closed, leaving only a small opening. 

"That will be a beam of moonlight coming through the window" he explained, "as she is a vampire after all. The picture will be her lover - I will not use Illyana in the painting, it is merely for the sake of having something to model on. I will make the red sheet a silk one in the picture. Now, please disrobe and get on the bed, Katya." Kitty swallowed. Oh well, now or never, she thought, and dropped the robe. She was nervous about doing this - the only people to see her naked in the past four years had been Pete (of course), Excalibur (when she'd freed herself after being swallowed by a warwolf), and Alistaire (completely by accident, one day in the lighthouse) - so she still felt that she shouldn't do it, still felt embarrassed, and self-conscious about her looks, especially since the break-up with Pete. Piotr's face went very still, and his eyes seemed to bulge a bit, before he got himself back under control. 

Kitty glanced down at the picture. "You know, Piotr, we really need to talk about Illyana sometime". 

"Da, Katya, but not at this precise moment. Now there is only time for the art".

"I would like you to kneel, please, Katya. Sit back on your heels, and part your legs a little." Kitty was trying, unsuccessfully, to keep from blushing at the spectacle she knew she was making of herself. She positioned herself as Piotr had requested. He handed her the roses.

"Uh, Piotr, I hope these don't have any thorns on them? Only I'm not exactly protected against them......" 

"Nyet, these are a thornless variety, from the Professor's garden. I chose them especially. Now, hold them across your left thigh, support them with your left hand, then pick up the picture in the other hand, and hold it next to the roses." He came up to her, and gently turned her head to look at the flowers and picture, pushing some of her thick chestnut hair to fall down her chest, the tips of the tresses just brushing a pink nipple. "Now, hold that position as long and as motionless as you can, please, Katya. You look perfect" he added, as he walked back to his easel.

*********************************

Piotr took his time over each stroke of the brush. He didn't want to hurry this painting, which he felt so inspired to create. And he didn't want Katya to get dressed, if he was being honest. He knew, deep down, that she would never be his Katya again, as she once had been, but he couldn't simply let go of her, especially not now she was no longer with that Wisdom person, and there was a slender chance that she would become his again He put a faint shadow unde her breast, as if put there by the moonlight that he envisaged streaming through the open curtains, or by the fire that he saw burning in the fireplace of the beautiful vampire's bedchamber.

Kitty was becoming rather cramped, actually. Her legs felt stiff, and the cold spring air blowing into the room was reaching parts it wouldn't normally reach. She'd never have imagined that keeping such a pose for any length of time could be so difficult. And besides, she was curious to see how the painting was coming along. "Uh, Piotr? Is it okay for me to move a bit now? Only my legs're really starting to get stiff". 

"Of course, Katya. I can reposition you again, with ease." Kitty slowly got up from the bed, and stepped down, wincing as stiff muscles protested. She began rubbing her calf muscles, hopping from foot to foot as she did so - and unwittingly giving Piotr a good, close-up view of her small, firm buttocks jiggling from side to side, as she did so. Piotr swallowed, hard. It wasn't his legs that felt stiff at the moment ........

"Oh jeez, my butt's sore", Kitty complained, turning to him and rubbing said part of her anatomy, throwing her head back to stretch her neck - and, all unknowingly, thrusting her breasts out at Piotr, who turned away before Kitty could see the telltale bulge in his trousers. "So, how's the picture going, or shouldn't I ask?" she continued. Piotr said "Nyet. You should not see it before it is finished. When you are ready, we will begin again". He picked up the flowers, and pulled off a few petals, dropping them onto the sheet. He noticed Kitty's questioning look. "Her lover is dying, you see, and, similar to the story of Beauty and the Beast, the dying flowers mark his passing. That is why she grieves. Now, if you are ready, please climb back on the bed".

**********************************

Kitty looked at the finished picture for the first time. A young, slender woman kneeled on a black satin sheet, holding a bouquet of red roses, from which petals were slowly falling onto the sheet. She gazed sadly at a picture of a man, framed in gold, and as she did so a tear trickled down her cheek, a red tear, as vampires weep blood. A fire burned in the gate, and bright moonlight fell through the curtains onto the beautiful figure, but nothing would brighten her countenance. "Wow, Piotr, that's BRILLIANT! You really ARE an artist - this is a wonderful piece of work! You're a GREAT painter - hey, Peter the Great!" 

"Thank you, Katya. Now we must see what the others think of it". 

"Um, Piotr? Could you not mention I posed for you?" At his surprised look, she went on, "it's just I don't want them getting ideas into their heads, you know?" 

Piotr sighed. "Very well, Katya, if you insist. Though I do not see why you should feel so embarrassed. You are truly beautiful." 

Kitty sighed in turn, blushing a bit at the compliment. "Maybe, Piotr, and it's flattering of you to think so. But I can live without all the comments I'd get, thank you very much!"

**************************************

"Wow, sugah! Now THAT's powerful stuff! Ah can really FEEL th' intensity o' that, Petey!"

"It is indeed a work of art, little brother. You have such talent, to think of such a piece and execute it so well. I am glad to see you recovering your muse".

"Well, Dom, seems like the X-types can do something constructive, eh?" "Unlike us, right, Nate? Not that you'd get ME posing like that!"

"That is so sad, and moving. Wunderbar, Peter! Wunderbar! Just one question - does Katzchen know you have dreamed of her like this?"

"Man, if she ever finds out, you're like, dead meat, Rasputin. Man, thinking of her posing like some sort of Playboy model! Jeez, ya even show between her legs!! Kitty's got almost as bad a temper as me, and she's not gonna take kindly to you using her as the prime exhibit of a soft-core work like -"

"Put a sock in it, Jubes. Gotta say, Petey, ya done good. An' Kit looks damned good, and damned fer real as a vampire. An' she ain't wearin' th' leathers she wore when Lilith possessed her, only what Nature intended. But Jubes' right - Kit's gonna blow a fuse when she sees this!"

"Jeez, it isn't fair! How come I never get to see a girl like this?"

"Probably, Bobby, because of your wonderfully charming personality. If she looks like this now, she's certainly grown up since I knew her as a member of the team - right, Jean? Although it wasn't you who knew her, you've got the memories."

"Yes, Scott, I have. And you're right - the young Kitty would almost certainly NOT have inspired a work like this - she was a classic example of the 'ugly duckling' syndrome. I still find it hard to picture her as erotic as this, though".

"I have to say, Peter, whilst I am glad you have rediscovered your inspiration, I would agree that Kitty will not take kindly to this".

Piotr replied sharply "Gospodin Xavier, you are all acting as if I have sullied Katya by portraying her this way! I have merely brought out her true beauty. And I did NOT imagine her like this, she posed for me for the pai - oops!"

There was an instant of silence, then pandemonium broke out. "Are you saying my Kitten agreed to - " "What, Kitty-cat took her clothes off for ya? Geez, what'd - " "Mein Gott! What was she - " "Ya'd better not've taken advantage of th' fact, Russkie, or I'll - " "Katherine AGREED to - "

And outside the door, Kitty held her head in her hands. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR THIS, SLOWLY AND EXTREMELY PAINFULLY!!! 

**********************************

The End

The sequel! - "[The Vampire Lovers][1]"

   [1]: The~Vampire~Lovers.HTM



End file.
